The development of functional broad-spectrum waveguide structures from wide bandgap semiconductor materials may remain difficult due to their immunity to many processing technologies. It is believed that other prior systems may use only hot Potassium Hydroxide and certain energetic plasma techniques to form aluminum nitride (AlN) based device structures. However, such processes may not be adequately controlled and/or may produce damaged structures so that a better approach may be needed.
In addition, there may be a need for a waveguide structure that may be used in physiological drug delivery systems, which may use “caged” neurotransmitter substances to stimulate retinal and cortical tissue.